


Compromise

by Lexigent



Category: Third Star (2010)
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-29
Updated: 2011-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-21 23:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexigent/pseuds/Lexigent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wanted this to be prose, but it insisted it was poetry. This is what happens when James and Davy from <i>Third Star</i> crash with Girlyman and Mumford and Sons in my head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compromise

a space  
between no-longer-night and not-yet-day  
between the delirium of pain  
and that of morphine  
between this life and the next

a space  
filled with the crash of the wave as it breaks  
the singing of reed grass in the wind

his tongue soothing  
the sting of sea salt  
in the cracks of your lips  
hints of orange and stale tobacco  
on the inside of his mouth

as you meet

between what you want  
and what he is able to give  
what you let him know  
and what he never quite says

between sand and stardust  
between the memory of laughter  
and the certainty of death

between this life

and

 

the

 

next

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Compromise by lexigent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6305917) by [fire_juggler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler)




End file.
